spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Patrick Star Show Season 2 (Complete Season DVD Box Set)
This DVD box set contains the complete second season of "The Patrick Star Show". Season 2 Disc 1:14. Patrick Takes Over Goofy Goober(Season 2 opener) - Patrick and SpongeBob becomes head bosses of Goofy Goober. 15. Patrick Takes Over A Wedding - Patrick ruins SpongeBob and Sandy Cheeks's wedding. 16. Patrick Takes Over The Mall - Patrick spends all of his money on stuff at the Bikini Bottom Mall. 17. Patrick Takes Over The Hospital - Patrick gets the cure for the Common Influinza. 18. Patrick Takes Over The Law - Patrick becomes the chief of the SWAT Team. 19. Patrick Takes Over Hawaii - The gang heads to Hawaii. 20. Patrick Takes Over The Internet - Patrick makes a website. Disc 2:21. Patrick Takes Over SpongeBob SquarePants - Patrick renames his buddy's show to "Patrick Star". 22. Patrick Takes Over Spongbob Fan Wiki - Patrick becomes principal of SpongeBob Fan Wiki. 23. Patrick Takes Over A Cookie Factory - Patrick clogs the Bikini Bottom Cookie Factory. 24. Patrick Takes Over USA - Patrick captures the president, so Patrick's the president now. 25. Patrick Takes Over Target - Patrick decides to run the local US Target. 26. Patrick Takes Over McDonald's - Patrick destroys all the McDonald's in Florida. 27. Patrick Takes Over Disneyland - Patrick captures the Disneyland Staff and takes over Disneyland. Disc 3:28. Patrick Takes Over Math - Patrick replaces all the math with dumb stuff. 29. Patrick Takes Over The Midway - Patrick tricks the kids into giving him all his tickets at the Bikini Bottom Midway. 30. Patrick Takes Over Pizza - Patrick decides to get rid of pizza. 31.Patrick Takes Over Canada - Patrick kills the ruler of Canada and becomes the ruler. 32.Patrick Takes Over Mars - Patrick Farts So Hard he gets in Mars and kills the rulers,so he became the ruler. 33.Patrick Takes Over His Brain - Patrick Takes Over his Brain and he says QWXFGHBNJKKMNFFFVHKLMN all the time. 34.Patrick Takes Over Toys 'R' Us - Patrick becomes president of Toys 'R' Us. 35.Patrick Takes Over Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs - Patrick makes an invention which makes food fall down from the sky. Disc 4:36.Patrick Takes Over Languages - Patrick makes a language of his own and tells everyone to speak it. 37.Patrick Takes Over Aliens - Patrick says aliens are real and everyone disagrees, and Patrick tries to prove aliens are real. 38.Patrick Takes Over Roblox-Patrick plays too much roblox and he broked it so he created another roblox game 39.Patrick Takes Over House-Patrick become president of house 40.Patrick Takes Over Bikini Bottom - Patrick becomes the mayor of Bikini Bottom. 41.Patrick Takes Over Internet - Patrick kidnaps Bill Gates and rules Microsoft. 42.Patrick Takes Over NASCAR - Patrick becomes NASCAR Champion. Disc 5:43.Patrick Takes Over Barack Obama - Patrick goes in the body of Obama. 44-45.Patrick Takes Over The Cinema(One Hour Special) - Patrick makes a movie and let it see in the cinema of Bikini Bottom. 46.Patrick Takes Over Jail - Patrick robs Sandy and is arrested. 47.Patrick Takes Over His Own Show(Season Finale) - Patrick makes accidentally an end to his show. But there will be a Season 3! Category:DVDs